


It's Like We're Home

by heliorbit (7xkxkckx)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 96z Friendship, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Attempt at Humor, Child Dongpyo, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7xkxkckx/pseuds/heliorbit
Summary: Seungwoo moves his gaze from Dongpyo to Wooseok. Their eyes lock on each other and Wooseok forgets how to breathe for a moment. Seungwoo’s smile falters slightly only for it to come back in tenfold, a familiar smile Wooseok hasn’t forgotten despite the years he last saw it.“It’s been a while, Wooseok.”
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37
Collections: Flower Born From Fire Fic Fest





	It's Like We're Home

**Author's Note:**

> written for prompt #054 which i might have altered greatly haha... anyways, say hello to this very indulgent piece of fluff!!

Wooseok rarely stays late on Fridays. Contrary to a normal week for him, this week kept him busy with a huge load of paperwork due on Monday next week. Jinhyuk always reminded him that his innate kindness and inability to say no towards his friends will be the prime cause of his death one day. Wooseok, as usual, pays no mind to Jinhyuk’s nagging. He doesn’t need a second mother when he could barely deal with his real one already.

At this very moment however Wooseok wishes he listened to his overbearing friend for once. In retrospect, giving in to Seungyoun’s pleas to grade half of his test papers was a bad idea. Wooseok doesn’t like to bring work home which is why he manages to do everything inside the faculty office, strictly following his schedule so he’d have all the leisure time he wants at home. 

Another red flag Wooseok ignored was Seungyoun’s poor, _horrendous_ if Wooseok were to frankly describe it, work ethic. Alarms should have rung in his head when Seungyoun promised only half of his paper were left ungraded and a _few_ class anecdotes to document because Wooseok knew the lazy teacher doesn’t swore honesty.

 _Of course,_ Wooseok has to shoulder grading test papers of two classes and encoding them.

Seungyoun only promises to break them, and yet Wooseok still agreed. In his defense, Seungyoun had seemed so desperate that his charitable self couldn’t handle saying no. He hadn’t bothered asking why his colleague acted as if his fate was in Wooseok’s hands, why it seemed like his sudden absence for a week is a life-or-death situation.

Wooseok has learned not to question Seungyoun for the past six unfortunate years of knowing him. A heavy sigh escapes his lips. No use getting angry over someone who is currently not present. 

“ _Arghhhhhhhhhhh,_ ” Wooseok groans out in increasing volume. “You’re the bane of my existence, Cho Seungyoun!”

Not knowing where to channel his anger, Wooseok messes his already disheveled hair and screams out of frustration for one last time. A sudden slam startles him out of his bubble of anger and Wooseok almost snaps his neck when he turns to look at the door. Upon seeing no one, a cold chill runs down his spine, realizing that he is the only person in the area. 

Everyone left an hour ago and Wooseok stayed behind in hopes that he'd be able to finish grading papers before 5 o'clock. He feels goosebumps crawl on the back of his neck and quickly decides to take home his remaining work. Wooseok hates to admit his fear of ghosts due to Jinhyuk and Seungyoun calling him a scaredy cat but he would rather not risk encountering one for the sake of his pride. 

Wooseok quickly cleans his workspace. It was thirty minutes past 5 anyway, he wouldn’t be able to stay for long. He attempts not to trip on his haste to escape the room — _no one said the faculty was haunted_ — and locks the door in record time. Wooseok speed walks through the hallway, _empty dark hallway,_ and prays that his death wouldn’t be at the hands of a haunting school ghost.

He breathes a sigh of relief and slows his pace down as he nears the exit, a guard on patrol standing by.

“Good work today.” says Wooseok when he passes by the guard, a habit of his.

The man turned to Wooseok slightly startled, it seemed like Wooseok interrupted him in the middle of a conversation. _With whom though?_ Wooseok feels a light tug on his sleeve and looks down to find one of his students staring up to him with glassy eyes and lips pulled into a sad pout.

“Dongpyo?” He crouches down to the height of the child. “Why are you still here?”

Dongpyo bites his lip. Wooseok’s heart squeezes inside his chest because the young boy looked like he was trying his best not to cry. He offers the younger a warm smile and pats his head, a soft assurance, since he knows Dongpyo likes getting his head patted.

“You can tell me. It’s okay. I won’t get mad.” 

“Teacher Wooseok, I forgot to tell you hyung is working late today. He won’t be able to pick me up. I’m really sorry. I promise I won’t get carried away playing with Eunsang next time.”

“I see.” Wooseok nods. It’s a good thing he stayed back or else there wouldn’t be anyone that could take Dongpyo home. He stands up and glances at the guard with a grateful smile. “I’ll be taking care of him. Have a nice day.”

“Have a nice day too, Teacher Kim. Take care.” 

Wooseok grabs Dongpyo’s tiny hand and gently squeezes, hoping that it’ll soothe the child’s worries. “Let’s get you home.”

This was the first time Wooseok had to personally take Dongpyo home. He’s well aware of how busy the boy’s parents are but there’s usually someone to pick him up. It was convenient that the kid lives near Wooseok’s place, where he visited once, and sometimes he runs into Mrs. Son with Dongpyo while on a grocery run at the local market in their neighborhood.

All throughout their walk towards the bus stop Wooseok noticed the uncharacteristic quietness of the bubbly kid. Normally, Dongpyo is quick to share stories with him, be it a random dream he had or something his hyperactive imagination conjured up, so it’s a little concerning that the boy has been silent since they left school premises.

“Hey…” He starts. “You don’t have a story to tell Teacher Wooseok?”

Meekly, Dongpyo shakes his head.

“Well, I’ll be the one sharing this time then.” Predictably, his words pique the interest of the young boy and Wooseok refrains a smug grin from appearing on his face.

They bound the waiting bus at the stop and fortunately found two free seats. Dongpyo takes the seat beside the window and stares expectantly at Wooseok.

“Do you believe in ghosts?” Swallowing down his mortification at how silly he sounds. “Have you met one?”

Dongpyo looks mildly spooked and Wooseok cheers slightly that his embarrassment isn’t in vain. The boy shakes his head stiffly as though the mere mention of ghosts are enough to scare him. 

Wooseok tells his frightful encounter earlier in the faculty while adding more dramatic flair to match the child’s imaginative mind. He exaggerates a little on some details but Dongpyo looks like he believes everything that leaves his mouth. Wooseok continues his eerie tale and describes horror he felt in the same manner, at this point he could pass up as a storybook writer. 

However, as he finishes, the reaction he earns is different from what he was anticipating.

“Teacher Wooseok… that was me!” Dongpyo exclaims.

“That was _you?”_

“I went there to talk to you but you screamed and I got scared.”

Wooseok blinks. He’s not sure whether to be annoyed or laugh at the incredulity of it.

Dongpyo, though, probably thinks it’s funny if the grin and gleam of mirth in his eyes tells anything. Wooseok decides to let it go. The plan was to elevate the boy’s spirits anyway, and his story was able to do it, even though in a way he didn’t intend. 

“Well, we have to get off.”

Dongpyo’s home is closer to the bus stop than his apartment and it’s not long until they reach the building. He’s thankful for his pretty face that he manages to persuade the landlady he’s not a kidnapper and explain Dongpyo’s situation. Fortunately, the landlady is kind enough to let him go up and shoo away the guard that was staring at him suspiciously.

Soon they’re standing before Dongpyo’s door and without much thought, Wooseok presses on the doorbell of the apartment.

“Hyung isn’t here yet.”

Dongpyo let go of his hand and walked towards the potted plant with tiny steps. Wooseok was vaguely reminded of a waddling penguin, _how cute._ Crouching down, he tipped the pot into one side and pulled something under it. Wooseok’s brows furrowed in confusion. Just as he was about to ask, Dongpyo stood up and turned around, holding what seemed to be a spare key in his hand.

“Mom hides the house key under there.”

Wooseok took the key and patted Dongpyo’s head to show his appreciation. He made a mental note to tell whoever’s going to look after the boy to find a different place to hide the key. After all, Wooseok is remotely still a stranger to them. Also it’s not exactly safe for their family to let Dongpyo know where the key is hidden. Who knows if someone dangerous approaches him? Wooseok is sure Dongpyo is smarter than that but he’s only a child and he’s concerned about his student.

The lock clicks and Wooseok pushes the door open and darkness welcomes them. Dongpyo was right. No one was home. He searches blindly for the lights, mumbling his pardons to the empty house, while his other hand is still holding Dongpyo’s. Soon enough the place is lighting up and Wooseok sighs in relief.

Now, all is left to wait for Dongpyo’s brother to arrive.

As an hour and half passes nearing eight o’clock in the evening, Wooseok looks at the clock mounted on the wall worriedly. He’s been playing with Dongpyo ever since they arrived and kept the child distracted but he should find something for the boy to eat. Though, Wooseok knows it’s not right to rummage through someone else’s kitchen even if they’re not present. Especially, not if they are not there to give him permission.

Wooseok ponders over his options. He could call for a delivery and hope that Dongpyo’s parents wouldn’t mind the kid having fast food for dinner. But before Wooseok could ask the boy himself what he wants for dinner the front door flies open, startling both him and Dongpyo. Panic washes over Wooseok. Did he forget to lock the door? He turns around to see the intruder and freezes not out of fear but an entirely different feeling.

“Seungwoo hyung!” Dongpyo recovers from his shock and runs to the older man, happily tiny arms wrapping around his legs. “You’re back!”

Seungwoo was breathing heavily to catch his breath then flashes a smile to Dongpyo. “Yeah.” 

Wooseok gets over his surprise as well and stands up from the floor. He ignores the irregular pace his heart has taken and approaches Seungwoo who was engrossed in Dongpyo’s stories. A part of him can’t believe what he’s seeing, it can’t be real, it’s too surreal of a coincidence.

“Oh, right! I almost forgot Teacher Wooseok is here too!” Dongpyo glanced back at him. “He played with me while we were waiting for you.”

Seungwoo moves his gaze from Dongpyo to Wooseok. Their eyes lock on each other and Wooseok forgets how to breathe for a moment. Seungwoo’s smile falters slightly only for it to come back in tenfold, a familiar smile Wooseok hasn’t forgotten despite the years he last saw it.

“It’s been a while, Wooseok.”

“ _Hyung,_ ” Wooseok breathes out the familiar endearment easily. 

Seungwoo’s eyes hide behind crescent moons and Wooseok thinks he can’t breathe anymore. _Oh, dear god he still has it bad._

The moment they share — or _whatever_ it was — is disrupted by Dongpyo whose presence the two adults might have momentarily forgotten. Dongpyo tugs on the sleeve of Seungwoo’s coat and gains his attention, tearing his gaze away from the younger man, effectively pulling Wooseok away from his daze as well.

“I’m hungry.” says Dongpyo, lips pursed into a pout.

“Oh, right. Of course. I’m sorry you had to wait long for me.” Seungwoo kneels down to Dongpyo’s height and places his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “How does McDonald’s sound?”

“Can you get me a toy?” Dongpyo asks with hopeful eyes.

Seungwoo smiles, incredibly fond. “Of course.”

“Perfect!”

Wooseok watches his previous college senior interact with his student, an inexplicable sense of warmth spreads through his body. Back then Seungwoo had always been the caring and doting type. Even towards people he barely knew, Seungwoo was warm and welcoming. The scene unfolding before Wooseok is strangely fitting of the older man.

Seungwoo glances back at him. “Do you want to join us? It’s my treat.”

Wooseok almost answers yes if not for the voice of reason in the back of his mind that reminds him of his pending work at home. Both Dongpyo and Seungwoo are looking at him in anticipation, two pairs of puppy eyes, and Wooseok finds it hard to reject the offer. He swallows the lump in his throat and offers an apologetic smile. As much as he wants to, his stay in the Son household was overdue.

“I have to decline but thank you.” Dongpyo visibly deflates while disappointment flickers in Seungwoo’s eyes before it becomes understanding. The older nods and Wooseok moves to collect his belongings, not knowing what else to say.

Seungwoo sees him until he’s standing by the doorway, expression contemplative.

“You can’t really join us for dinner?” He asks as though hoping that Wooseok would change his mind. Wooseok almost gives in _again._ Seungwoo’s puppy eyes are still as lethal as they were before. He needs to leave now or else he’ll consider never leaving ever.

“Sorry. I really have to go.” Wooseok decides on a course of attack, desperate times call for desperate measures, and looks at Seungwoo with an expression he knows the older will fall prey to.

The slight surprise between the lines of Seungwoo’s brows are enough of an indication to Wooseok that it was effective. After all, no one is prepared to take on his trademark pleading look. Wooseok absolutely hates resorting to it but it works on Seungyoun and Jinhyuk and not once has it ever failed him. 

As anticipated, Seungwoo draws back slightly and relents. 

“Do you want me to call a taxi for you?” He settles instead.

Wooseok declines the offer with a shake of his head. “It’s fine. I live in the area.”

Surprise briefly occupy Seungwoo’s features. Wooseok wonders if it means anything then quells his curiosity a second later. He should stop doing that. Not even ten minutes in Seungwoo’s presence and Wooseok is already reading into little nuances. He ignores the embarrassment coiling in the pit of his stomach and reaches for the door.

“Thank you for looking after Dongpyo. Take care, Wooseokie.”

Wooseok stops on his heels, hand tightly curling around the knob. He breathes out before replying. “It’s nice to see you again, hyung.”

Wooseok takes his leave then, unable to catch the look that crosses Seungwoo’s face who looked like he still had something to say.

*

The weekend passes by and Seungwoo hasn’t left Wooseok’s mind since then.

“Jinhyuk.”

Said man grunts without turning his gaze away from the monitor. “What?”

“Remember… do you remember Han Seungwoo?” Wooseok asks in a tentative tone.

Jinhyuk looks away from his computer to glance at Wooseok, curiosity heavily painting his features. “Seungwoo hyung?” Wooseok nods to confirm and Jinhyuk cocks an eyebrow. “Yeah, I do. Why?”

“Well, I met him last Friday.” Wooseok tries to sound as casual as he could. “Apparently, he’s Dongpyo’s uncle.”

Wooseok doesn’t hear an immediate response from Jinhyuk. He convinces himself not to think much of his friend’s unlikely silence. Maybe, Jinhyuk isn’t interested in talking about Seungwoo and this was him dropping the topic. However, Wooseok knew Jinhyuk was closer to their college senior back then so it didn’t quite make sense that he wasn’t enthusiastic to hear about their older friend.

“Didn’t you have a big crush on him before?” Jinhyuk’s tone lilts dangerously close to teasing. “What? Is it back now?”

“Shut up.” 

Against his liking, a blush creeps from Wooseok’s neck to his face. Jinhyuk didn’t have to remind him of it. Wooseok couldn’t shake away the thoughts of his past admiration towards Seungwoo when they were college students. It brought back feelings that he had buried in the deep crevices of his heart, not to be touched again.

Jinhyuk must have sensed distress coming from him even though he tried to conceal it. His friend has always been good at reading him, one look and Jinhyuk already knows, more or less, what’s going on in his head. 

“Wooseok, I think you’re the last to find out that Dongpyo and Seungwoo hyung are related.”

“You never told me?” Wooseok wants to strangle himself. Why does he sound like he’s accusing Jinhyuk? 

“You never asked.” Jinhyuk shrugs. “Besides, I only found out because our department organization had a mini reunion last year. Hyung doesn’t come here.” He explains, gauging any reaction from Wooseok.

Composing himself, Wooseok fakes a cough then replies. “I see.”

“But hey,” Jinhyuk’s grin reminds Wooseok of a Cheshire cat’s. “You serendipitously met him yesterday. Must be fate, don’t you think?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Wooseok spat out. 

_“Oho?”_

The world must be out to get Wooseok on this day since it surely thought that Jinhyuk wasn’t enough to grate on his nerves. What perfect timing for another one of his main sources of a headache to show up. 

“Do my eyes deceive me or Wooseok is blushing?” Seungyoun drops on the empty chair beside his station and invades Wooseok’s personal space.

“Fuck off, Cho.”

It took all of his self-restraint not to flip off Seungyoun.

“Woah. What’s got your panties in a knot?” Wooseok shoots him a deathly glare. Seungyoun quickly backs away, raising both of his hands in surrender. 

“He met Seungwoo hyung yesterday.” Jinhyuk supplies despite the sound of protest it elicits from Wooseok.

Seungyoun gasps in an exaggerated and scandalized way that’s sure to get on Wooseok’s nerves on purpose.

“Seokie’s first and greatest love?” Seungyoun’s brows raise in genuine interest. _“The_ Han Seungwoo?”

“Bingo.” Jinhyuk sends Seungyoun a finger gun.

Wooseok sighs, tired.

“He is _not_ my first and greatest love. It was just a crush.” Wooseok doesn’t even know why he’s trying to convince his worst pair of friends. It wasn’t like they were going to listen to him anyway. Was he doing it for himself? No, it was a crush. Nothing more, nothing less. Wooseok definitely wouldn’t have confessed his feelings to Seungwoo if the older man wasn’t graduating at the time. 

“Your tragic love then.” Seungyoun high fives a snickering Jinhyuk. “Perhaps, not so tragic anymore now you’ve reconnected with him.”

“Both of you are insufferable.”

“Oh, please. You love us.” Jinhyuk snorts.

Seungyoun leans into Wooseok’s personal space again. “So, did anything happen? You got his number?”

Wooseok barely bats an eyelash at the proximity between him and Seungyoun.

“Nothing and no.” He answers flatly.

“What?” 

“Why not?”

Wooseok closes his eyes and feels an incoming headache manifest. “Need I remind you that we’re here to work not to pry in my life?”

“We’re simply worried about you, Seokie. It’s been years since you dated someone so it's perfectly normal we’re nosy in your love life.”

“Leave me alone already. It’s not like I’m going to meet him again.”

Seungyoun and Jinhyuk share a look, Wooseok decides to ignore whatever telepathic conversation happens between them, and goes back to encoding student grades on his computer. 

*

The faculty door opens slightly, Yohan’s head pokes in as he calls out. “Wooseok- _nim?_ ”

Wooseok spares a glance at the part-timer. He appears more restless than the usual amount he is and wonders if Seungyoun roped him into one of his shenanigans yet again. He really needs to tell him to stop harassing _every_ new part-timer.

“Someone is looking for you.” says Yohan, still not moving from his spot with his head poking through the door. “A guardian?”

Confusion invades Wooseok’s mind. There hadn’t been any incident among the students to have prompted a parent wanting to meet him. He stands up from his chair and walks to the door where Yohan is still poking his head awkwardly.

“Thanks, Yohan.” He lightly ruffles Yohan’s hair. “And call me hyung. We’re not that far in age.”

The tip of Yohan’s ears go red and Wooseok finds the sight of the younger man utterly endearing. _What a puppy,_ he muses. “Okay, hyung.” Yohan stammers.

Wooseok spares him one last smile before stepping out the faculty. He sees the last person he expected leaning against the opposite wall of the hallway waiting for him.

“Seungwoo hyung…?” 

“Hi.” Seungwoo looks up smiling with a small wave of his hand.

Wooseok takes in Seungwoo’s appearance. In contrast to the business suit Seungwoo was wearing on the Friday night he last saw him, he wore casual clothes that seem reminiscent of his look in college. Something clamps around Wooseok’s throat but he forces the words out of his mouth.

“You’re here to pick up Dongpyo?” He asks, falling a step short before Seungwoo.

“Yeah. I wanted to say hi to you too.”

Wooseok blinks. “Oh.”

Seungwoo grows coy. Wooseok pretends he doesn’t notice the tips of his ears are reddenning and redirects his gaze to the wall behind Seungwoo instead. With the bashful manner Seungwoo is acting, Wooseok knows he’d crumble soon. It doesn’t last long because the following question Seungwoo voices out catches Wooseok’s full interest. 

“Did you change numbers?”

“I did.” 

“Ah. That explains it.” Seungwoo looks completely relieved and the tension gone in his shoulders which Wooseok failed to notice at first. 

Wooseok cocks his head to the side, curiously eyeing the older.

“Explains what?”

“That explains why you didn’t reply to my message. Silly me, I guess.” Hand coming up to rub his nape, a sheepish smile forms on Seungwoo’s mouth. “You already left when I realized I forgot to ask for your number.”

 _You still have my old number?_ Wooseok refrains himself from asking that. “Do you want my _kakao_?”

“Yes. I’d love to be in contact with you again.” 

Wooseok reprimands his traitorous heart for skipping a beat. He’s a grown adult — _twenty five years old!_ — and his heart still falls for Seungwoo’s way of speaking. Seungwoo has always been a bit overly affectionate in his choice of words, Wooseok isn’t sure if it’s for the better that this part of him hasn’t changed.

Accepting the mobile device handed to him, Wooseok quickly searches for his KKT and inputs his contact number just in case. When he looks up to return the older his phone, he’s welcomed by Seungwoo’s beaming face. Heart lurching forward, Wooseok breaks eye-contact from Seungwoo’s all too happy and content expression.

“What was the message that you sent me?” He asks to distract himself from growing self-conscious.

“ _Oh,_ ” Seungwoo breathes out. “It’s nothing important.” 

Any form of self-consciousness Wooseok felt is washed away by suspicion, Seungwoo acts as though he didn’t anticipate Wooseok would ask about it. Obviously, Seungwoo was dodging the question. That only made Wooseok more curious about his message but unfortunate for him they weren’t exactly back to the stage where he could insistently press the answer out of Seungwoo. 

Wooseok fights the urge to pout. Instead, he huffs. “Alright.”

Seungwoo must have seen the time on his phone and realized that his other reason for coming. “Ah, then I’ll get going. Dongpyo’s waiting outside. I’ll see you around?” He looks at Wooseok and there’s that hopeful glint in his eyes once again.

“See you around, hyung.” 

Wooseok watches Seungwoo turn to leave but he suddenly stops halfway.

“And, Wooseokie?” 

“Yeah?” He stares at Seungwoo’s side profile, trying to determine his expression beneath the shadows.

“I missed you.” 

Wooseok barely hears the words Seungwoo says. It only dawns on him when he’s already watching Seungwoo’s retreating figure down the hallway.

“What was that you said about not meeting him again?” 

Wooseok shoves Seungyoun’s grinning face away, purposefully stepping on his foot and revelling in the pained grunt it earns from his colleague.

*

Seungwoo’s last-minute confession plays again and again like a broken record as Wooseok phased on what remains of the day. The thought never leaves even when he arrives at his quiet apartment, attempts a decent dinner with minimal supply left in the fridge, going through his nightly routine, and idly scrolling on his phone while waiting for sleep to overcome his senses.

There’s also the unbridled anticipation for Seungwoo to text him.

Just as he was about to doze off, the message arrives and knocks his sleepiness away.

_Hi, It’s Seungwoo. Sorry if it’s late already, I had to take care of Dongpyo first before I could send a message. I’m glad we’re in contact again. :D I’ll message you in the morning. Hope you’ll have a restful sleep. Good night, Wooseok!_

Seungwoo sends him a sleeping Snoopy sticker.

Oh, Wooseok is a total goner.

*

Wooseok contemplates if he made the right decision to find refuge in the Son apartment after his building experienced a power shortage and the electricity won’t be back until a few hours. He considered visiting the coffee shop near his apartment that provided free Wi-Fi but he needs to purchase a drink before he’d be able to use it and Wooseok is cutting his expenses short this month. 

Still, wouldn’t have it been a smarter choice than to be in the same place where his current distraction resides. 

It was too late to change his mind now though since Seungwoo is expecting him. So, Wooseok rings the doorbell once. He doesn’t wait long until Seungwoo’s out and welcomes him, no chance to hightail in the last moment.

“Wooseokie! Come in!”

“Teacher Wooseok?” Dongpyo peeks from behind Seungwoo, excitement twinkling in his eyes. Wooseok grins at the boy and waves at him. Seems like the older man hadn't mentioned to Dongpyo about him coming over or, perhaps, Wooseok had an inclining suspicion that Seungwoo simply told his nephew it’s a surprise or something.

Seungwoo lets him in and asks if he already had dinner. Wooseok politely declines.

“What about a drink? Tea?”

Waiting for his response, Seungwoo reminds Wooseok of a big dog wanting to please his owner. Some things really don’t change over time, he supposes. It’s comforting and somehow relaxing that in spite of the years they haven’t seen each other, Seungwoo retained traits of the kind senior Wooseok remembers.

“I’d like tea.” He gives the older a tiny smile.

Once he’s comfortably settled in the living room, his laptop on the coffee table and a few papers laid out, Dongpyo finally speaks out after silently watching Wooseok the entire time.

“Are you here to play with me again, Teacher?” 

Dongpyo looks at him with wide-eyed wonder and innocence that only a child can pull off; it almost pains Wooseok to let down the boy. 

“Dongpyo,” Seungwoo calls their attention. “Teacher Wooseok has work to do. It’s almost your bedtime too.”

His lower lip juts out into a pout as expected. “But Teacher Wooseok just got here!” Dongpyo reasoned, firm and stubborn.

“I can’t play with you while I’m working but maybe I can listen to your stories.” Wooseok tries to compensate. He really shouldn’t let his soft side for Dongpyo get to him but he was never great at resisting when it came to indulging children. Besides, he’s already an expert at simultaneously doing work while listening to someone ramble endlessly. Wooseok has Seungyoun as a friend after all.

The offer works and Dongpyo appears placated. He sits beside Wooseok on the couch and begins telling a story about how Minhee got his hand stuck in a vending machine that he doesn’t find hard believing. From his peripherals, Wooseok sees Seungwoo watch them, unmasked fondness weaving into his features. Not knowing what to make out of it, Wooseok disregards the fuzzy feeling that pools in his stomach, opting to return to his unfinished task.

Dongpyo continues talking about his friends in school, soon Seungwoo brings Wooseok’s cup of tea and joins their partly one-sided conversation, listening with real intent that Dongpyo may be the president of South Korea proclaiming law rather than a child who’s convincing them that dinosaurs still exist and are hiding from humans. Wooseok sneaks a glance or two while working because it’s an oddly endearing sight to see Seungwoo deeply immersed in Dongpyo’s stories. He wonders if anyone else has seen this side of Seungwoo, if anyone else is aware that Seungwoo could even go _beyond_ his normal caring nature when he’s around his nephew. 

In this setting, Wooseok should feel like he’s intruding but a wishful side of himself whispers that he might fit in the picture.

“—and then Teacher Wooseok thought I was a ghost!”

Wooseok snaps out of his distracting thoughts upon hearing his name.

Seungwoo is stifling his laughter behind a fist, the corner of his lips are upturned to an amused smile. “He did?”

“Yeah! He told me it scared him to find out the faculty was haunted all by himself.”

“Wait… wait a sec.” Wooseok stutters embarrassingly. Oh, this is not good. 

“You’re still afraid of ghosts.” Seungwoo remarks, appearing too amused much to Wooseok’s chagrin. 

He drops his hunched shoulders, it would be futile to deny the truth of the story now. Seungwoo knew his dislike for horror was because he’s easily frightened. A traitorous misstep of his heart reveals that even for his embarrassment, he’s not entirely displeased that Seungwoo remembers.

Wooseok feigns an exasperated sigh.

“Was it a secret?” Dongpyo flits between the two adults, then settles to stare determinedly at Wooseok. “But hyung is great at keeping secrets! Don’t worry, Teacher. Your secret is safe with hyung!”

“It’s fine, Dongpyo.” He assures. It’s not like Dongpyo meant actual harm though Wooseok would’ve appreciated it if he didn’t tell Seungwoo at all.

Dongpyo was unyielding, however, as if he’s the one whose secret was unwillingly exposed. Wooseok doesn’t have the heart to be actually bothered though not when this side of Dongpyo is something he’s always been fond of. The boy never backs down and shows his emotions openly, it was enthralling to watch. 

“I have an idea.”

“What is it?” He indulges Dongpyo once again.

“I’ll tell you hyung’s secret to make it fair!”

 _Oh?_ Now, Wooseok islistening.

It was Seungwoo’s turn to be alarmed. He leans forward, hesitating whether to reach out or not. “Dongpyo, I don’t think that’s a good idea…” 

“I think it’s fair.” Dongpyo reasons and tilts his head questioningly.

“He has a point.” Wooseok agrees.

Seungwoo sags into the couch, sighing in defeat, not really putting up a fight from the beginning. Wooseok ponders for a moment if he’d actually gain anything from this but he’s also very curious to pass up the chance of gathering new information about the older man. Especially, something that Dongpyo knows, his nephew who he’s extremely fond of.

“Hey, it’s _my_ secret! You don’t need to whisper.”

Dongpyo doesn’t acknowledge Seungwoo but pulls back and speaks in a volume that’s audible for him as well. “Seungwoo hyung cries every time we watch The Lion King.” A cheeky grin shows itself on the boy’s features and they hear the man himself groan.

Wooseok spares him a glance. “Is that true?”

Though notably mortified, Seungwoo maintains a calm exterior while explaining in his defense. “Mufasa’s death is a _very_ emotional scene. You are heartless if you don’t tear up while watching, at least.” 

“He’s a baby.” Dongpyo quips and Wooseok wasn’t able to suppress his snort.

“You are the baby.” Seungwoo counters.

Stubborn, Dongpyo retorts. “No, you are.” 

The older sighs but it’s hard not to miss the adoration in his expression. “Alright, that’s enough. Time to go to bed.”

“But hyuuuung!” 

“No. It’s already thirty minutes past your bedtime.”

Wooseok finds it somehow admirable that Seungwoo’s able to stand his ground despite the way Dongpyo’s practically summoning each adorable fiber he has in his body.

“Fine.” Dongpyo pouts but makes grabby hands at Seungwoo, wordlessly requesting to be carried. Seungwoo shakes his head fondly then picks up the boy in his arms. He turns to Wooseok briefly. “Wooseok, are you finished?”

That snaps him out of his daze, Wooseok hadn’t realized he was watching the two interact. His cheeks heat up at getting caught in the act. 

“Oh, no. Not yet.” Wooseok hunches down in front of his laptop. He got too distracted, there’s still a whole page left to work on. “Sorry. I’ll finish quickly.”

“It’s fine. Take your time. I’ll just take Dongpyo to his room.” 

Seungwoo returns shortly and sits closer to Wooseok this time only the two of them are present in the living room.

“Where are Dongpyo’s parents?” Wooseok asks because the quiet unnerves him. Like he’s anticipating for something to happen although not knowing what exactly it is that he’s waiting for.

“They went on an overseas business trip for a week or so. It’s not the first time I had to babysit Dongpyo this long but it’s usually him staying over my place during the summer.” Seungwoo explains, peering over Wooseok’s shoulder to see his work. 

“I see.” 

Wooseok bites the inside of his cheeks. He feels the heat emanating from the older, and tries his best to keep his attention on his laptop. Just a bit more then he’s all done. His fingers stop abruptly at the realization. Does he want to leave? He resumes working on auto-pilot, the other half of his mind reprimanding him for wanting to overstay. The voice of reason announces its presence by reminding Wooseok that it’s already late, he needs to return to his apartment.

He’s thrown off his thoughts when Seungwoo shifts beside him. He doesn’t turn to Seungwoo and simply listens as the other starts talking again.

“I want to meet with you sometime and catch up while I’m still in the area but I can’t leave Dongpyo alone.” Seungwoo speaks softly, if Wooseok had been looking at him, he would see the faint blush dusting his cheeks. 

Wooseok stills, _don't give it any meaning._ He breathes in to calm himself.

“That’s okay. You can contact me anytime now.”

“Maybe, you could come over again for dinner?”

The hopeful tone pulls Wooseok to look up from his laptop and meet Seungwoo’s gaze. 

“We’ll see if I can.” He opts to say rather than letting the other know there’s no chance he wouldn’t be there if Seungwoo had asked.

Seungwoo completely seizes Wooseok’s heart with the soft smile that splits across his face. 

*

After that night, Seungwoo’s messages became a frequent occurrence on Wooseok’s day. They have short conversations on lunch breaks and around Dongpyo’s bedtime until sleep overtakes either of them. They easily pick up the conversation in the morning that never fails to cause Wooseok a wave of giddiness. He has long accepted the fact that he's starting to behave similarly to college him who was nothing but head-over-heels for Seungwoo but it was never like the adoration went away for good.

“You look chipper these days, Wooseok hyung!” Yohan comments out of the blue. 

Wooseok doesn’t suspect the younger man though since Yohan is normally like that. A ray of sunshine that finds joy in seeing others happy as well. Because of his somewhat pure nature, Wooseok made it his responsibility to save him from Seungyoun and his pranks.

“Am I?” He glances at Yohan, smiling faintly.

“Yeah! Compared to your eternal scowl last week, something good must have happened? I also noticed you’ve been on your phone a lot lately.” He mentions his observation, unaware of the disaster it’s about to bring.

“That’s because our little Wooseokie here got a boyfriend.” Seungyoun chimes in. 

“I’m not little.” Wooseok retorts indignantly and belatedly registers the latter part of Seungyoun’s statement. 

“Wooseok has a boyfriend?” Hangyul asks no one in particular. 

“Yes, Hangyulie.” 

Wooseok gives Seungyoun a pointed glare. 

“Don’t believe him. He’s just being annoying as usual.” 

“Is it the guy who visited you the other day?” Wooseok curses Yohan’s curiosity. 

“That’s him, Yohan! You’re so sharp no wonder I like you.” Seungyoun throws an arm around Yohan who squawks embarrassingly. 

Wooseok takes back all the good things he thought about Yohan. That was an act of complete and utter betrayal.

“So, how are things going with you and Seungwoo hyung?” 

Jinhyuk, who’s been silent until now, asks a question that gains everyone’s attention. Even Hangyul who usually couldn’t give two shits about his co-workers’ antics or personal drama — namely, Cho Seungyoun — was looking at him with some type of lazy amusement in his stare. Unwillingly put on the hot seat, Wooseok releases an exasperated sigh. Dealing with his nosy colleagues, who unfortunately happen to be his friends too, altogether at the same time is extremely draining for him.

For a fleeting moment, Wooseok considers transferring jobs.

“Things are okay.” 

To no one’s surprise _,_ Seungyoun is the first to react. “What? That couldn’t be just it!” He sputters while flailing his arms around. “You’re not telling us everything. We want to know everything. Every juicy detail.”

“I don’t think we should force Wooseok hyung to tell us anything.” Yohan counters, _bless his soul_. Wooseok forgives his earlier betrayal and swears he’s the only one he appreciates in this goddamn faculty. Though Yohan’s reasoning falls to deaf ears, Wooseok is grateful for his sensibility.

“Well?” Jinhyuk probes. No one would be satisfied with that after all.

Knowing that he won’t be let off easily, Wooseok provides another answer. “We’ve been texting a lot. That’s it.” 

It wasn’t entirely a lie but it wasn’t the complete truth as well. Wooseok has no intention of telling them anything that involves his relationship with Seungwoo. Part of the reason is Wooseok knew he’ll receive endless teasing if he does as much share a bit while the remaining part is the want to keep it to himself for now. This is something between him and Seungwoo only, and it may sound naive coming from a grown adult like him but Wooseok couldn’t care less. Call him sappy or a romantic, Wooseok simply wants to savor the feeling. 

Jinhyuk watches him carefully, like he’s figuring out Wooseok. 

“I’m glad you’re happy.” He smiles, far from the big grins or teasing smirks he typically gave.

Taken aback by Jinhyuk’s genuine display, he turns back his attention to his phone, pretending he received an urgent message.

“Whatever.”

“Aww, don’t be shy now.” Jinhyuk laughs.

*

  
  


_Can you accompany Dongpyo after class today? I’m sorry for bothering you with this request. Something unexpected came up at work and I won’t be able to leave early and pick him up on time. T__T_

Not even a full minute later another message bubble appears.

_But if you’re unavailable, it’s fine. I’ll manage somehow or ask someone else._

Luckily enough, Wooseok doesn’t have anything scheduled after work today. His plans were resuming his drama marathon once he’s reached home but he supposes he can postpone it for a few hours. Besides, this is to return the favor Seungwoo did for him and an excuse to see him in person, maybe, but Wooseok wouldn’t admit to that out loud.

He composes a reply to Seungwoo. Telling him that he’s in luck, Wooseok can be a substitute and look after Dongpyo longer for the day.

“Where are you rushing to, Seok?” Wooseok curses. Jinhyuk is always quick to notice his actions.

“I’m leaving first.” He doesn’t slow down from arranging his things.

Seungyoun whines like the child that he is. “Eh? But we were talking about eating out together. You can’t bail on us!”

He sends the pouting manchild an apologetic smile and hopes it’ll compensate. Somehow, it does and Seungyoun’s petulant behavior diminishes to mild disappointment. 

“Sorry. I’ll make it up to you guys next time.” Wooseok promises.

Thankful that no one asked the reason for his haste, Wooseok grabs on the chance to flee the scene before any of his friends change their minds. They would certainly pester him if they find out that Wooseok is ditching them in favor of seeing Seungwoo. He won’t hear the end of it from Seungyoun, the man holds grudges like it’s a personal vendetta.

They would force him to spill and Wooseok would do everything to prevent that from occurring.

Wooseok easily finds Dongpyo by the bench outside, Eunsang must’ve gone home already since the boy was waiting alone.

“Hey,” Wooseok greets Dongpyo softly. “Guess you’re stuck with me again.”

Dongpyo blinks up at him, confused. “Teacher Wooseok?”

“Seungwoo hyung can’t pick you up so here I am.”

The boy hops off and grabs a hold of his hand. Wooseok starts walking as Dongpyo pulls him along, although a little surprised that the younger easily believed him. He was ready to explain the situation Seungwoo had at work but he supposes Dongpyo has enough trust in him not to warrant further explanation.

They walk in shared silence, reminiscent of last week’s Friday. Dongpyo seems deep in thought, and Wooseok’s mother hen instincts kick in before he could even think.

“Everything good down there?”

Dongpyo looks up to him, his brows furrowed together and his small face scrunched in concentration that's somewhat funny at the same time it's concerning.

“You’re not stealing Seungwoo hyung from me, right?”

Wooseok almost trips over his own feet.

“Hold on.” He stops and crouches down. “What did you say again?”

“Are you taking him away?” 

“No. God,” Wooseok laughs. “I’m not. What made you think that I’m stealing him from you?”

“Seungwoo hyung talks about you a lot.”

Wooseok visibly stops at that. _Huh?_ Seungwoo talks about him to Dongpyo. He’s not quite sure what to feel about the information suddenly dropped on him. Not quite sure what to make of it like the other times that both of them seem to tether a line but never crossing to the other side.

“He does?” He dumbly asks.

Rather than answering, Dongpyo scrutinizes him. “I like you, Teacher Wooseok. But that doesn’t mean I’ll let you take hyung away. He’s my only hyung.” Dongpyo says with a tone that maintains politeness but leaves no room for argument. 

Although finding the situation strangely hilarious now, Wooseok puts on a serious front. “Don’t worry. No one is taking away anyone.”

He hears Dongpyo murmur under his breath.

“I didn’t catch that, Pyo.”

“...I don’t mind sharing.” Dongpyo’s expression smoothens into something fit his age, cheeks puffed out as a pout plays on his lips.

“You’re so cute.” Wooseok coos, finally letting the mask of seriousness slip.

Dongpyo crosses his arms on his chest, jerking his chin to the side petulantly, and pout still present on his features. “I know I am.”

Before Wooseok could tease the boy more, he feels a vibration in his pocket. Fishing out his mobile phone, he finds one unread message from Seungwoo. 

_I’m already on my way home. Can you look after Dongpyo for an hour more? I’ll stop by some place first to buy dinner._

He glances down to the sulking boy beside him thoughtfully.

“Do you want to take a detour?”

“D-detour?” Dongpyo struggles to pronounce the word, prompting a smile on Wooseok’s mouth. “What’s a _detour?”_

“A detour is going somewhere else before going home. Unless, you want to head home then I’m fine with that.” 

The boy tips his head to the side cutely, blinking. “We can not go home yet?”

“Yes.”

Dongpyo considers his offer for a while. Probably because he’s still a little grumpy from earlier and doesn’t want Wooseok to think that he can easily win him over. “Can we go to the park?”

“Of course.” Wooseok flashes him a toothy grin. “You want ice cream?”

Dongpyo nods eagerly. _Mission success._

Wooseok sends Seungwoo a quick reply then takes Dongpyo’s hand. “Let’s keep this a secret from your hyung, okay?”

  
  


After an hour and half, Wooseok finally brings Dongpyo to the doorstep of his home. He enjoyed playing with the boy earlier, glad that his day is ending on a light note. He may have learned something that disappointed him but it’s better not to dwell on it. The door swings open a moment after Wooseok rings the doorbell, and Seungwoo greets them with a smile, already in comfortable wear.

Dongpyo clambers inside, incredibly thirsty from running around for the past hour. He moves past Seungwoo while the older man simply watches his nephew in amusement.

“Thanks for looking after him.”

“It’s no problem.” Wooseok waves his hand. “I also had fun.”

Wooseok entertains the idea of inviting himself in. Seungwoo wouldn’t say no for sure, he knows that the older is the same as him, both of them have the incapability of rejecting their friends. But since Wooseok knows that, he might not be able to stand his guilty conscience. And it’s not like him to intrude on someone else’s home. It’s not even Seungwoo’s place, technically.

Still, he can’t just leave yet…

Luckily, Seungwoo is one step ahead of Wooseok.

“Would you like to stay for dinner?” Shyly, Seungwoo offers and Wooseok feels his knees weaken at how soft he sounded.

“Would you like to stay forever?!” Dongpyo shouts out of the blue that surprises both him and Seungwoo.

Seungwoo laughs nervously, hand coming up to rub on his nape, and Wooseok finds the action utterly endearing. Oh god, he’s far too gone for this man. Staying forever sounds wonderful if Seungwoo and, of course, Dongpyo would allow him.

“I’d love to.”

*

Wooseok found out earlier that Dongpyo’s parents are returning tomorrow. That means today is most likely the last time he’ll see Seungwoo in a while or _ever_. Before reaching the apartment earlier, he settled on cherishing each moment he’ll share with Seungwoo, and treat it as if it really is the last time he’ll spend time with Seungwoo in person.

However, as the night progressed, Wooseok came to an unsurprising realization that this wasn’t how he wanted things to end. He doesn’t want to settle on and let the opportunity of keeping the older man in his life slip away like all the other chances he had years ago. He had to do something otherwise he won’t forgive himself.

Which is why Wooseok returns to the kitchen later with the intention to join Seungwoo by the sink.

“Let me help with the dishes.” 

“You don’t have to.” Seungwoo immediately objects. “You’re our guest, Seokie.”

“With the drying, at least?” He insists, standing shoulder-to-shoulder next to Seungwoo.

“Where’s Dongpyo?” Seungwoo asks instead.

“He’s watching TV.” He presses again. “Come on, let me help.”

Wooseok stays rooted in place and Seungwoo gets the message that he’s not leaving. The older spares enough room for Wooseok to move in, and resumes rinsing the remaining plates and utensils. Not needing to be told, Wooseok grabs a hanging dry cloth and starts wiping the already washed dishes. The experience is definitely warm and domestic, Wooseok can’t help his wishful mind from wanting this.

“I heard from Dongpyo that his parents are coming back tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I need to tidy the place up before lunch or else noona would be after my head.”

Wooseok snorts. “...I won’t be seeing you again, then.”

“We can still meet. And message each other.” Seungwoo says, as if it’s not a big issue to him and not seeing each other was an absurd idea. “I’m only an hour and half away. I can manage.”

“Yeah? I’d like that.” 

Wooseok smiles to himself. It was enough to chase away his worries of them growing distant.

“It’s a date, then.”

Thankfully, Wooseok doesn’t drop the plate he’s holding. He gently lays it down on the counter before any irreversible damage could occur and looks up to Seungwoo. “A date?”

“Y-Yes,” Seungwoo stutters, Wooseok would have found it endearing if not for his brain short-circuiting. “If that’s what—I mean, only if you want to. We can just meet as friends. Or, not at all. I’m sorry I probably read things wrong and got ahead of myself.”

Wooseok gets over his surprise. “No. A date is fine.” Then, admits shyly. “I’d actually like a date with you.”

“Really?” Seungwoo’s demeanor perks up, and Wooseok could almost see the invisible tail wagging behind him. He spares the older man a reassuring smile, small and soft.

“Yes.” He says.

“Good.” 

“Hyung, can we watch a movie?”

Dongpyo’s brows furrow, sensing a weird charged atmosphere between the two adults but unable to comprehend it. 

“Why are your faces red?”

“Ah—”

“It’s—”

“Forget I asked. I’ll wait in the living room.” Dongpyo adds as he turns to leave. “I want to watch Disney tonight!”

At Dongpyo’s exit, Wooseok and Seungwoo share a look and promptly burst into a fit of laughter. Warmth seeps into Wooseok’s chest, _he might just have found another home_.

**Author's Note:**

> if there was any confusion, seungwoo is the younger brother of dongpyo's mom which is why he's still han seungwoo and why dongpyo has son as his last name. 
> 
> and now to give my thanks!! for the prompter, thank you for this very wonderful au <333 i had fun writing to the point that i got carried away and sort of strayed from the original idea and made it into something else. though i hope you still ended up enjoying what i've created as much as i enjoyed writing it!! and to the moderators, you guys are amazing and cool, thank you for organizing this fest <3


End file.
